


We Were Born To Die

by PiscinaDeLaMuerta



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscinaDeLaMuerta/pseuds/PiscinaDeLaMuerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skin disorder obviously brought in a lot of pain but Wade could handle that. It was the emotional stuff. And as much as Wade tried putting up a strong front, over the years it began to deteriorate. He had lost so much people. He had KILLED so much people.</p><p>The world didn't make it easy. Everyone was so scared of him. And they had the right to be. Monsters always scare people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry yall. Ive been stuck in a rut and cant write at the moment for my other series.  
> But here's a little gift to make up somewhat for that. It is full of hurt and stuff.  
> It seems like that is all i write. Just PAIN. Happy endings though. Right?
> 
> This is not connected at all with the Sweet Nightmare series. 
> 
> Lana inspires me. 'Born to Die'. Check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bag1gUxuU0g

*Feet don't fail me now.  
Take me to the finish line.*

Having a 'great' healing factor isn't so 'great'. Of course you never had to worry about losing an arm- well, you did- but not permanently. Or an eye. Or a mouth. Whatever. The case is that it isn't so 'great' because...

The pain never really ends. 

Not so much physical as emotional. The skin disorder obviously brought in a lot of pain but Wade could handle that. It was the emotional stuff. And as much as Wade tried putting up a strong front, over the years it began to deteriorate. He had lost so much people. He had KILLED so much people. Most people were assholes and pieces of shit, but stealing a life isn't as easy as it seems on TV. It takes it's toll even on the looneys like Wade. 

The world didn't make it easy. Everyone was so scared of him. And they had the right to be. Monsters always scare people. 

*I feel so alone on the Friday nights.*

Lately his suffering had been shadowed over by a different force, though. His name was Peter. Spider-Man. Spidey. Petey. Baby boyyyyy. That was his favorite out of all of the names that he would give to the young hero. Peter was so different from everyone. He never ran from Wade. In the beginning he was somewhat nervous about hanging with Wade, but time taught him that the Merc was not so bad. He was crazy and he talked a lot; but, he was a sweet guy.

They had worked together many times and had this routine that as soon as they were done with their night rounds they would get take out and spend time eating on top of one of their favorite rooftops. It had a nice view. It was somewhat dark, and when the moon was full, it would illuminate the tiny pieces of gravel so that the ground above looked like it was sparkling with light. 

'Look Petey. We are sitting on stars', Wade had said through a mouthful of tacos. 

Peter chuckled and said, 'their just rocks. They reflect the light from the moon.' But then added, as soon as Wade hunched down a little, 'planets are rocks too. So they could be tiny planets.'

The merc smiled and kept on eating.

It was nights like these that let Wade forget about the constant pain. If only for a couple hours, because as soon as he got 'home' (an old broken down apartment), Wade would begin to remember why he hated living so much. 

He had searched different ways to end his struggle, but each way was unsuccessful. And the fact that he was able to check out social media did not help. There were hate pages and blogs against 'Deadpool the Maniac'. They were right. Wade had hurt so many people. He deserved to die; but as much as he wanted to, he could not. 

*Sometimes love is not enough  
and the road gets tough.  
I don't know why.*

It was a Saturday evening, and Peter and Wade were on a mission. Wade needed to find an available restroom after Peter had told him that 'NO, its not ok to go to the restroom in an alley.' They walked into a small convenience store and Wade made a dash for the restroom in the back. When he walked out he found Peter looking at a variety of bags full of candy. 

'Get whatever you want. It's on me,' Wade said to Peter as he leaned on one of the racks. 

'Oh, no, no. I'm good.' Peter began to look away. 

'Come on Spidey. Get whatever you want.' 

Peter huffed and looked at the bags again. 'Ok, but you always get me stuff. It doesn't seem fair.'

'Pshh come on. What are friends for?'

At this Peter blushed under his mask and grabbed a bag of gummy watermelon candy. They went to the register and paid for the bag. The wind hit them as they walked past the doors and made their way to the side of the building where Peter went ahead and opened the bag. He offered the first pick to Wade and the merc took some pieces from it. 

They smelled sweet and tasted even sweeter.

'Thanks Wade,' Peter said through an unmasked mouth. A smile directed towards the man. 

'It's cool Petey.' He continued, 'Pete. I've been meaning to ask you something.'

Peter looked at Wade as he crumpled the bag a bit to show Wade that he would give him his undivided attention. 

'Peter, I know we have been hanging a lot lately. And it is so AWESOME. But why do you do it? I'm not the best guy. Not even close. I'm just making you look bad.'

Peter raised a hand and settled it on Wade's shoulder. 'Wade, I know you're a good person. Frankly, I don't care what people think, as long as I know that I'm doing the right thing. And you really have been a good guy. You help people. You care about others.' A small smile appeared on Peter's lips as a blush rand down his neck. 'I think you're a great guy.'

Wade just leaned back and said, as he crossed his arms, 'well I am AWESOME!'

Peter pushed him a little and both shared a laugh. 

That was when a group of teenagers came by the pair. They were surprised at seeing the two costumed individuals.

'Hey Spider-Man. You hanging with that freak now?' A tall guy from the crowd was looking and pointing at Peter and Wade, and the group began to laugh.

Wade stepped back a bit. Before, he would have pulled out his swords and made an example of the teen. Now, it was different. Not just because he was with Peter, but because he knew that the guy was right. Hanging with Deadpool was never a good idea. It would damage your reputation. 

'Let's go Wade, we don't need to listen to these jerks,' but as he turned, he noticed Wade had left already.

*I was so confused as a little child.*

Wade hadn't met up with Peter ever since then. He was busy doing other things. Not killing or anything like that. He was looking up new experiments to 'heal' his healing factor. Wade wasn't so happy about having to go through a new treatment, but at this point of his shitty life he was open to almost anything. He finally found a secret government agency that could solve his problem. Where he could finally meet death fully. 

Peter had tried tracking Wade down. It did not help that Wade had moved from his old apartment. Still, Peter went in to see if if he could find a clue to where Wade had gone.

The place was a dump. Trash was piled everywhere. Blood sprayed the wall, dark and dry. He walked into where the bedroom should be and the walls were even more crimson. Peter wondered what could have made all that mess. And he grabbed his head and stomach at the sudden realization. How and why would Wade do this to himself?

Over the past months, Peter had found a place in his heart to put Wade in. He enjoyed the time they would spend together. He was so funny and caring. He really liked Wade. Peter liked girls, but once in a while he would like a guy. Peter liked Wade. He did not mind Wade's skin.

'You're not grossed out Petey?' Wade said as he took off his mask.

'Nope.' He then set his hand on Wade's face and stroked gently. 'Does it hurt?' He quickly pulled his hand away at the sudden realization. 

'A little. Don't worry. It isn't all that bad.'

Peter had fallen for a man like Wade. Fallen right on his face. It wasn't like puppy love. He really cared for him. He knew how Wade felt about himself, and he wanted to make him feel better. 

He went through some of the trash and found a slip of paper with red crayon all over it. It was a cartoon of a badly drawn Spider-Man and Deadpool holding hands. Peter tucked it into a pocket to save. 

Another piece of paper stood out from under the bed. It had an address of an apartment complex and Peter knew what place to go to next.

*Choose your last words.  
This is the last time,  
Cause you and I,  
We were born to die.*

Peter reached the new address and found Wade's apartment. He waited outside the door for a couple minutes before knocking. He wanted to tell Wade how he felt. He knew Wade felt the same way after all the times he would hit on him and when he would grab Peter's butt. Once, Peter let there hands touch for a while. Wade never moved away. It seemed as if he would like to get closer.

Peter knocked. Silence. He knocked again but no one answered. Adrenaline was killing him and something was nudging him to go in. He looked at the door knob and pulled out a pin to pry it open. A skill that the merc had taught him

When he walked in, everything was neatly stacked up. Very different from Wade's old apartment. He walked into the living room where he saw a laptop open and whirring, very hot. He looked at the screen and noticed a picture of Spider-Man and Deadpool as the background. He looked at the bottom and saw a recently opened window. Curiosity gained on him again and he opened it, hoping to find where Wade could be. 

It was a website with a lot of information on it. Pages and pages of hidden documents. He began to read and his mind began to fill itself with pain. It was information of a program geared to fighting people like Wade. To stop regeneration.

He opened a different window where Wade had messaged the program to ask if he could get that treatment. 

Wade wanted to die. Peter felt his lungs rage inside him. His eyes filled with tears and they began to pour down his face. 

He kept reading and found out that the procedure would take place that same day in two hours. The facility was in the outskirts in the North of Washington. He was in New York so he could get to Wade with some help. 

~

Peter had borrowed a jet from Tony Stark who obliged and gave him permission to use it. He had arrived fifteen minutes before the procedure began. When he got to the facility he saw how easily it was to get in. He ran through corridors and used some Stark tech to find where it could be that Wade would be at. He reached an office and saw a man in a coat sitting.

'Where's Wade Wilson?!' Spider-Man almost toppled the man out of his chair.

'Spider-Man. What's going on?' The man was stunned.

'Deadpool. Where is he?' Peter continued. 

'Sorry Spider-Man, the procedure already took place. It was successful.' The man said sincerely.

Peter ran out the room into the hallway and let the tears pour out. He then saw a set of operating rooms and a couple of rooms farther down. 

The man walked out and said, pointing at a room, 'he's in there, if you want to see him.'

Peter walked towards the room and stopped outside the door. He pushed the door open and on a bed was Wade's body. He ran to him and started to cry even more. Sobs and deep breaths were let out through his mask. He pulled Wade's hand into his own and cried even harder as he pulled it towards his face. He took off a glove to feel it. The merc looked so peaceful. Scars still covered his body. And the small white light made his skin look pale. 

Suddenly, the hand gripped his own. Peter looked up surprise. 

'Hey, baby boy.' The merc said to the broken man. 

'Wade!' Peter went forward and hugged the man. 'Wade I thought you were dead. And I have so much to tell you about how I feel. What happened?'

Wade pulled Peter's face into his hands and looked at him in the eyes. 'Well, living forever isn't so great. Everyone dies around you and you're just left by yourself. I want to die, but not now. I found a reason to live a bit longer. I came here to stop my healing factor.'

'Wade. I have to tell you something too.' He looked at the man. 'Maybe I've misinterpreted things but I feel that maybe you feel the same way.' He huffed under his mask and pulled it up just to uncover himself up to his nose. 'Wade, I like you. I like how you are and I care so much about you. It's weird. At first I tried to push aside those feeling but now I know.' He paused and said, 'I love you.' 

Wade was speechless and did what came to his mind first. He pulled Peter into a kiss. It was soft and their lips fit perfectly next to each other. After a while they separated. Wade pulled a bit farther and sing songed, 'I might have a small crush on you too.'

Peter laughed and said, 'come on. Let's get out of here.'

*Come on take a walk on the wild side.  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain.*

They were now on their favorite rooftop. Regular clothes though. And the sun had just set. The sky was full of vibrant colors. Red, orange and purple. Wade held Peter close to his chest.

'Petey, we are sitting on planets, right?'

'Actually Wade. I realized that we are sitting on stars.' 

Wade whined,'but last time you said we were on planets.'

Peter chuckled and nuzzled into Wade's neck, 'I don't care where we are. All I care about is if I am with you.'

They sat their until midnight. They waited for the moonlight to hit just right. They shared kisses and hugs. They laughed. They talked. But most importantly, they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Let me know. ^_^


End file.
